Legendary Battle Prelude
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Prelude to the events of the Legendary Battle. Background information of events in Angel Grove. Companion Piece to Dr O's Past, Once a Ranger - Alternate and Additional scenes, and upcoming 25th Anniversary story.


_This a prelude to the Legendary Battle. As there are differences in my universe due to the events of Dr. O's past and Once a Ranger - Alternate and Additional scenes This piece is considered an Companion piece to those stories. I also wanted to share this before posting my 25th Anniversary story which also differs a little bit due to the events of my other stories._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Legendary Battle Prelude

1999 after the end of Dark Spectar and Terra Venture had left, Billy returned to Earth and Angel Grove having missed his home and his relationship on Aquitar not working out. While Billy had enjoyed his time on Aquitar and learnt and lot he came to realise Earth would always be his home and decided to return home.

Billy recruited Justin and two of them worked on rebuilding the command centre. As the others became aware of this they helped out in whatever ways they could.

The two of worked on it together over the next few years. When Zack and Trini moved back to Angel Grove around 2000/2001 Trini helped Billy and Justin in any way she could.

By 2004 the Command was mostly rebuilt. The new Command Centre also had training rooms. This was so that could train their children, they had learned from Andros how it worked on KO-35 where the children were trained from a young age and they wanted to implement something like that here on Earth. This way if a time ever came that a team was required they would have a team on standby just like KO-35. This team would Angel Grove based. Justin would be the team's leader and Mentor but the others would all be on standby.

It was decided that when the children started school they would also started training.

After School the Children would go to the Command Centre where they would train. This would also include lessons and the History of the Power Rangers and anything else they should learn. Different classes would have different mentors depending on who would be best for each lesson.

After the Dino Thunder Rangers defeated Mesagog both Tommy and Hayley were shown the new Command Centre. Hayley offered to help Billy, Justin and Trini where she could with their side of things. She had built all the Dino Thunder Tech her help would be gratefully excepted.

Then in 2007 after Adam was called back to action, he returned to Angel Grove and brought Alpha back with him. Alpha was shown the rebuilt Command Centre. Alpha was very happy with the Rangers and thanked them for rebuilding the Command Centre and decided to stay at the Command Centre to help them and the Next Generation.

As the children started school they started training and lessons as was decided, ready for the day they may be needed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Due to the increased activity in Harwood County the twelve rangers from Angel Grove who live on Earth have met up to discuss the situation in the rebuilt command centre.

This includes Jason, Billy, Kim, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Justin and Carlos. Kat had passed away back in 2001 when her and Tommy's second child their son Liam was born.

Also in attendance are Alpha and Tommy's second wife Hayley.

Jason speaks up "The Situation in Harwood County is getting worse and I fear in time we may be called upon to help in the battle and this occurs we to figure out what happens with the powers we hold between us. Here is what I'm thinking so far Mighty Morphin powers stay with their original owners. Which would be myself as Red, Trini as Yellow, Zack as Black, Billy as Blue, Kim as Pink and Tommy as Green. We can skip the Zeo Powers for a moment. For Turbo, Tanya as Yellow, Adam as Green and Justin as Blue, will stay the same however for the last two Red will go to Rocky and Pink to Aisha. This will mean we each hold a power for the battle and we are on two teams between us. Now if all the Ranger teams are required and Zeo needs to be there as well then the kids will need to make up a team together. As much as I would like to keep them here and safe, Zeo may be required and they have been trained for this. Mark Scott will be Red, AJ Oliver will be Pink, Kylie De Santos will be Yellow, James Park will be Green, and Riley Cranston will be Blue. The Gold Ranger Powers are still with Trey. Now Tommy with your remaining two powers, Lee will use your White powers. However, what about your Dino Thunder powers?" Jason asks Tommy after he finishes explaining where the rest of the powers will go

"Hayley will use my Black Ranger powers, she was a member of our team and the other rangers trust her" Tommy Informs him

"Carlos, What about you?" Jason asks the last Ranger amongst them

"I returned my morpher to Andros, I had chosen to return Earth after my last long visit to KO-35. The rest of them had chosen to stay on KO-35. It was best to keep them together. That way when the time came they could be passed on. If the situation does occur and they come back, I can get my morpher back off Andros if it is required" Carlos answers him

Morphers are then passed around. Any morphers that had been destroyed had been rebuilt and reconnected to the Morphing Grid.

"Let's go check on the kids, and tell them what's going on" Jason informs them as they go to check on the kids who been either training or studying.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _please review if you get the chance_

 _Just a few more tidbits_

 _Between Billy, Justin, Hayley and Alpha I believe that they would have been able to rebuild the old morphers and reconnect them to the morphing grid._

 _I believe they would also have recreated a teleportation system to allow them quick travel to the Command Centre and anywhere else if required._

 _Haylie Myers_


End file.
